


Opening Scene, Season 6 - Episode 1:  Take 2

by Teeelsie



Series: Misery Loves Company [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A little angst, First Time, M/M, No actual spoilers for S6E1, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if season 6 starts with Steve and Danny waking up in bed together, snuggled up to each other, after Kono and Adam’s wedding?    </p><p>Another version of the story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Scene, Season 6 - Episode 1:  Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> The first version of this (Take 1) was originally planned as just a one-shot, but then more ideas came to me. I kind of like the idea of playing with using the same (or very similar) lines from one story to the next, but with different context and meaning, or garnering a different response. Pretty pointless, really... this is just me goofing around and having fun... but I hope you enjoy… 
> 
> The 4 fics in this series are each stand-alone, but they are all really meant to be read as one - or together - to catch the common threads.
> 
> And as always, thank you KippyVee, for being an awesome beta!

 

 

“Hey. You okay?” Steve asks gently as he approaches Danny. Steve had been tracking him all night, keeping a close eye on him - distracted - even as Cath had been saying good-bye.  

 

Danny is standing at the edge of the bluff, leaning on the railing, his suitcoat is off and his tie has been loosened. He is staring off into the distance, but not really seeing anything. “Yeah, sure… you know…” Danny answers, standing upright and tipping his head but not actually looking at his partner.

 

Steve doesn’t need Danny to look at him to know that he’s hurting. It’s been a hell of a couple days – in a lot of different ways – and he knows Danny is reeling. “Come on…” he says, tugging Danny’s arm and pulling him toward the stairs that lead down to the beach.

 

“Where are we going, exactly?” Danny asks tiredly, but follows nonetheless.

 

“Everyone’s pretty much gone, but… I found this…” Steve holds up a nearly-full bottle of champagne, jiggling it slightly as he continues to pull Danny with him.

 

“Steve…” Danny tugs his arm from his partner’s grasp and stops on the stairs, not entirely sure why he’s resisting, though.

 

“Come on, Danny,” Steve says from two steps below him. “What are you gonna do? Go sit at home and feel shitty all alone? Come on… misery loves company.” Steve turns and continues down the stairs, confident his partner will follow. Danny sighs and looks back up the stairs, and then out at the water for a second - and then he gives in like he always knew he would, and follows Steve down to where he has stopped at a beach cabana.

 

“So. What are _you_ miserable about?” Danny asks, leaning against the support pole of the cabana as Steve drops himself onto the double-wide chaise lounge.

 

Steve takes a swig of the champagne and swallows, letting out his own tired sigh. “Cath’s gone. It’s definitely over,” he says, and Danny startles, pushing off from where he was leaning on the pole. “For good this time,” Steve finishes as he pulls the loose bowtie from around his neck and drops it on the sand.

 

Danny steps over and sits down next to Steve. “I’m sorry,” he says, holding his hand out for the bottle and taking it when Steve passes it his way.

 

“Don’t be. I think I already knew. But then she said she was coming to Hawaii, and I thought…” he stops and shakes his head a little and then takes the bottle back after Danny swallows a gulp. He tips his head back and takes a long drink, swallowing loudly.

 

Danny lets out a self-deprecating laugh. “Jesus, would you look at us? Between the two of us, we’ve been dumped by three women in less than two days.” He takes the bottle as Steve passes it to him again.

 

“Hey, speak for yourself. At least I only got dumped by _one_ woman today,” Steve laughs, but he stops pretty quickly when he sees the look on Danny’s face. _Shit_. He did not mean to make Danny feel worse.

 

“Yeah… _Christ_. How did my life come to this?” Danny asks sadly, rubbing his hand over his face and looking out at the waves.

 

“I’m sorry, man. It’s not funny… I’m sorry.” Steve says, the regret for his poorly-thought-out words clear in his voice.

 

“No… it’s fine. I mean… it’s fucking hilarious when you think about it,” his words are punctuated by the ironic laugh that Danny has that only comes out in the worst of times. Steve laughs with him for a minute, all the while thinking about how sad this laugh of Danny’s makes him.

 

They settle down again, and Steve looks at his partner; he looks lost in his thoughts, so Steve lets him be and grabs the bottle from his unresisting hand. “I just…” Danny starts, but then stops for a moment before he continues. “It’s just, you think your life is going one direction and then all of a sudden, it’s not…” he says, turning to look at his partner again.

 

Steve sees the bewildered look on his partner’s face and nods. “Yeah,” is all he can think of to say, and he takes another gulp from the bottle.

 

“I’m sorry about Cath,” Danny commiserates eventually. “Did you… Were you hoping…?”

 

“I don’t know…” he says, but then after a brief hesitation he leans his head back on the chaise.  “No. No, I really wasn’t. God, I’ve never really even admitted this to myself, much less said it out load, but… I think I always knew Cath was never going to be the one…” he trails off, looking at Danny for a second, his eyes then skittering away.

 

Danny takes another swig from the bottle. “We never can seem to connect with _the one_ , can we?” Danny asks, rolling his head sideways to look at his partner. When Steve turns his head and looks at Danny, his gaze is penetrating and unblinking. For a few seconds, everything seems completely still and quiet, and they stare at each other, both of them seemingly frozen in place… and then… the moment passes - and Steve blinks and turns away. Danny turns away as well, frustrated for the thousandth time in five years that they could be on this precipice again but never quite seem to tip over it.

 

Steve looks out at the waves. “I guess not…” his voice is gravelly and he clears his throat. And he silently kicks himself for being a coward.

 

Danny doesn’t know what to say – the moment is fraught with unacknowledged tension - so he takes the easy route and doesn’t say anything. In the silence, Steve grabs the bottle, takes another drink and then hands it back over to Danny, and soon enough the awkwardness passes and they return to their five-year status quo. They sit quietly for the next ten minutes or so, passing the bottle back and forth between them until it is empty.

 

After he downs the last few drops, Danny deposits the bottle onto the sand and sighs deeply. Just how tired he really is suddenly hits him, and he rests his head back against the chaise and rubs his arms. He was hot up at the party, but down here on the beach without his jacket (which he left on the back of a chair up above), the night breeze adds a slight chill to the air and he’s starting to feel cool.

 

Steve sees him and stands up, pulling the releases to drop the rolled-up canvas sides of the cabana. He repeats it twice more, effectively blocking the wind and leaving only the ocean-side open so they can still see the waves. The snug room is instantly warmer and Danny sighs again. “Thanks,” he says drowsily.

 

“Sit up for a second,” Steve commands and Danny look at him questioningly, but does as he’s told. When he sits forward, Steve reaches behind him and releases the back of the chaise, flattening it out.

 

“You know, we both have beds at home,” Danny says, even as he is plopping his body backward and getting comfortable. Even as his brain screams at him to shut up because he really wants nothing more than to stay right here with Steve.

 

“Yeah, but our houses are both empty and we could probably both use some company tonight,” Steve murmurs, as Danny gives him a look – surprised by Steve’s blatantly honest response. “Besides, we just drank a bottle of champagne and neither of us should drive,” he adds as he sucks in a huge yawn and grabs a sheet from the adjacent table and pulls it over them.

 

Danny can’t keep himself from yawning in response as his eyes droop closed. “Okay,” he mumbles and slips into sleep.    

 

50505050

 

Danny startles awake, though he’s not sure why. He is lying on his side, and he lifts his head a little, trying to orient himself and remember where the hell he is. It is a testament to his hard-partying college days that he doesn’t panic when waking up someplace and not immediately recognizing where he is. The night is still and warm, and he can see the ocean, calm and quiet, spread out before him. He has no idea what time it is, but it must be the middle of the night because the moon is bright and high. As he takes all of this in, recent events slowly come back to him: Kono’s wedding; the terrorist threat; Rachel and her bombshell; Melissa… and Steve and the champagne. When that last part comes to him, he twists to look behind himself and rolls onto his back, where he finds his partner propped up on one elbow staring at him. The moonlight bouncing off of the water casts a luminous glow into the cabana, and in it, Steve’s eyes, always mercurial, have taken on a particularly breathtaking hue that Danny has never quite seen in them before. He sucks in a breath at the sight, and only then notices that Steve is looking at him with the same penetrating gaze from earlier.

 

Still gripped with hesitation, Danny looks into his partner’s eyes and blinks slowly - once, twice – trying to decide if he should finally take action, but the decision is made for him when Steve dips his head down and captures Danny’s mouth with his own. The kiss is soft, sweet… tentative… not at all what Danny would have expected from a kiss from Steve. And Danny is just starting to settle into it when Steve breaks the kiss abruptly and pulls back a little, giving Danny a slightly apprehensive look.  

 

But Danny has thought about this moment maybe a billion times, so he just smiles and pulls Steve back down, not hesitating one bit before opening to welcome Steve’s slick, warm tongue into his own mouth. Steve groans as their tongues twine around one another, and he shifts himself and climbs over Danny, imposing himself above his partner. Danny huffs a laugh into their combined mouths and then snakes one arm around Steve’s waist, wrapping the other elbow around the back of his neck – pulling them closer together.

 

Steve presses down onto Danny, flexing his hips into his partner’s. Danny gasps, feeling Steve’s hardening cock against his own, and it’s more delicious than he ever could have possibly imagined. He pushes back up into Steve and the two of them find a grinding rhythm, the friction intoxicating and dirty. Danny’s hand slips down to Steve’s ass and he is just starting to slide one hand under the waistband of the tuxedo pants when Steve pulls back and sits up, frantically pulling at the buttons on his shirt. Danny sits up as well and follows suit, scrabbling to keep up with Steve.

 

Before he even has his shirt off, Steve is on his feet and while one hand tries to finish with the buttons, the other is pulling at his belt. Danny cheats and pulls his half-buttoned shirt and loose tie over his head and starts working on his own pants while Steve is still trying ineffectually to multi-task. Steve huffs in annoyance – because everything is a competition with Steve – when Danny manages to get out of his pants first, but he redoubles his efforts, and a startled “umph!” escapes from Danny as he is pushed back down onto the chaise by the weight of Steve’s naked body a handful of seconds later.

 

Steve mouth is immediately back on Danny’s, his tongue pushing deep inside, a frantic attack of a kiss. Danny responds willingly, but he’s been thinking about this for years and he wants to savor it; not have Steve bulldoze through their first time like he does everything else in life. So Danny makes s small noise of protest and puts his hands gently on Steve’s chest, adding just the slightest bit of pressure to signal that he wants to slow things down a little. Steve reads his signal and complies, pulling his mouth of off Danny’s and dipping down to apply wet, open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

 

After a few seconds, Steve stops and breaths out a shaky breath, suddenly not sure at all if Danny really wants this and on the verge of panic. But Danny, who has been carding his fingers through Steve’s hair, clutches the short strands and pulls Steve’s head back up so he can slip his tongue back into Steve’s mouth, dispelling all concerns. The kisses Danny brings are slow and languid, and he runs his hands up and down Steve’s back until he can feel his partner’s body relax over his own. Their hips slot together then, and Steve rocks tentatively, sliding their hard cocks against one another. Danny hums his approval but keeps the pace slow with one hand grasping the back of Steve’s neck and one hand on his ass to set the tempo.

 

And this… this is _exactly_ what Danny has been imagining for almost five years. This slow, sweaty, slide of their bodies, fit perfectly together, Steve’s slippery tongue in his mouth. Danny is almost dizzy with the rush of having his darkest desire _finally_ fulfilled and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly to block out everything else and just focus on the here and now (pushing away the niggling fears of what comes after).

 

Danny can’t resist and he pulls Steve’s tongue further into his mouth and sucks on it, causing Steve to groan a little and his hips to twitch involuntarily. Danny grunts and pushes his hips up against Steve, who responds in kind and pushes down harder. Steve tries repeatedly to ratchet things up and move them along toward their inevitable conclusion, but Danny will not be deterred; he is going to make this last for as long as he possibly can. He understands Steve’s impatience – the pull to get to the release – Danny feels it, too. But more than that, Danny has five years of pent-up _desire_ , and he wants five years’ worth of release, God damn it!

  

Eventually Steve stops resisting and settles into the pace Danny wants to set, and when he does - when Steve lets go and lets Danny lead - it’s more heady than anything that Danny could ever have imagined. They both relax completely and grind slowly, sliding their increasingly slick bodies together at a snail’s pace. Steve lifts his upper body fractionally, bracing on his forearms, so while they still move gloriously slowly, each glide back and forth has more purpose and intent. After endless, blissful minutes of it, when they have both been walking that fine line between holding back and letting go, for far too long, Danny finally disengages his mouth and turns Steve’s head, mashing his tongue into his ear and sucking hard on the lobe.

 

Steve releases a moan from deep inside, long and low, like a wounded animal, and Danny feels Steve’s cock harden against him. His own orgasm is threatening, as well, so Danny braces his feet on the chaise to get better traction, and thrusts up hard against his partner. They come simultaneously after rocking hard against each other a few more times, and Steve pulls his head up and gasps as his body goes rigid. Danny watches the veins in his neck and on his forehead strain against Steve’s taut skin, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything sexier than that in his entire life. As their combined fluids stripe his body, all of Danny’s thoughts narrow to the fact that his imagination had ridiculously underestimated how spectacularly good sex with Steve would actually be. And - he wants this forever.         

 

The tension leaves Steve’s body suddenly and dramatically, and he drops his head for a few seconds, then rolls onto his side, as both of them try to catch their breath. He eventually reaches over Danny’s still-heaving chest and grabs one of the towels from the table beside them, wiping Danny’s stomach and chest before tossing the towel aside, pulling the sheet up over them, and hauling Danny in close. Danny turns his body and slings his top arm and leg over Steve and burrows his face into Steve’s sweaty neck. The cabana is hot and smells like sex and Danny makes a contented noise as Steve’s hand finds its way to Danny’s head, fingers running through the mess of Danny’s hair. Within minutes they both fast asleep again.

 

 

 

S6E1 - Director’s notes: _The scene opens up at sunrise on a Hawaiian beach. A white cabana with three of its four canvas walls unrolled sits alone near a stairway that traverses down a steep cliff. The camera slowly moves past the south wall of the cabana, moving toward the ocean, then turns abruptly and pans slowly through the opening that faces the water. Inside the cabana, Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are revealed lying together on a large chaise, their limbs intertwined, covered haphazardly by a white sheet. Steve’s is draped half-over Danny and his face is tucked into the crook of Danny’s neck and as the camera moves closer, Steve’s eyes blink open and he squints at the water. A moment later he carefully extricates himself from Danny and leans back, looking at his sleeping partner and smiling._

 

  

Steve watches Danny sleep for a good five minutes before he can’t resist any longer and he reaches up to touch him. He brushes his knuckles lightly across his partner’s cheek, and runs his fingertips softly down his throat. He wonders how Danny can be so utterly still and look so utterly tranquil, yet be so utterly… ‘Danny’.

 

“It’s really hard to sleep when you’re doing that,” Danny mumbles, his eyes still closed and still appearing completely relaxed.

 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“Yes, you did,” Danny’s words are a garbled slur that make Steve smile again.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Steve answers sheepishly.

 

Danny smiles and finally opens his eyes to see his partner propped up on his elbow just as he had been a few hours ago when he woke up the first time.

 

“So, what now?” Steve asks.

 

“Now? Now I vote we go back to sleep,” Danny replies muzzily and closes his eyes again. “I know you’re an early riser, but seriously, babe, it’s like 4 o’clock in the morning.”

 

“The sun’s coming up, Danny, so it’s got to be close to 6am.”

 

“I say potato…”

 

Steve huffs a laugh, but then stops and frowns a little.

 

“No, I mean, uh… what now… with us?”

 

Danny’s eyes snap open. “What… are you kidding?” Danny asks, propping himself up as well and looking hard at Steve. “I mean, you _are_ kidding, right? Because have we both not been wanting to get _exactly here_ for the last five years?”

 

Steve breaths out an audible sigh of relief and flops down onto his back, grabbing Danny and dragging him over to lie on top on him. “Yeah, Danno. Exactly here.”

 

“Well, maybe not _here_ , here. I mean, you know, an actual bed in an actual house might be a better choice,” he mutters as be bends down and peppers unhurried kisses along Steve’s neck.

 

“Yeah. We should probably get outta here anyway. The resort staff will probably be coming down any minute to get the beach ready for the day,” Steve says, staring up at the canvas ceiling of the cabana and sounding disappointed.

 

Danny lifts his head and looks at Steve thoughtfully. “How soon do you think they’ll be coming?”

 

Steve bobs his head sharply and looks at his partner. “I don’t know… maybe within a half hour or so?” he says with a small, tentative smile on his face.

 

Danny gives Steve an impish grin. “Could be enough time…”

 

Steve’s smile grows. “Why Daniel, are you actually suggesting we play it risky?”

 

“Hey, you only live once, right, babe?” Danny answers, this time pushing down into a searing kiss.

 

 _“HEY! IS SOMEBODY IN THERE? THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY! YOU’RE TRESPASSING! I’M GONNA CALL THE COPS!”_ comes an angry voice from just on the other side of the canvas wall.

 

Danny and Steve bolt apart immediately, faces blushing furiously. Both try to jump from the chaise in opposite directions while both also trying to hold onto the sheet to keep themselves covered, so neither of them gets anywhere. Steve finally gives in and just flops back onto the chaise groaning in embarrassment with his hands over his face; Danny sits, looking with wild, panicked eyes between Steve and the shadow moving along the side of the cabana…

 

 

_End scene – cut to opening credits._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Love to hear your thoughts, if you're inclined.


End file.
